


Dangan Ronpa: Despair Rebirth

by YuukiItsuka



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Mention of canon characters - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiItsuka/pseuds/YuukiItsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato Kazegami, a high school boy who was admitted to Hopes Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Researcher, finds himself, along with his fifteen classmates, trapped in a tropical island with a sadistic black and white bear claiming to be a teacher. Only way to get out? Kill someone and get away with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Despair Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here and this is my first work, so please pardon me if there are some errors and please do not hesitate to point them out, thank you vert much.

**Chapter 0: How I ----**

Somewhere in an underground facility, three figures were gathered in a room filled with various equipments. The most conspicuous was a grey capsule large enough to contain a grown person. The three's sights were gathered in it, waiting for the result of their research and experiments.

"You think we'll succeed?"

"Chances are slim, but they are still chances."

"Well, I don't worry to much because it's most likely a success, after all that person has a hard time staying dead. I mean first was like ................ and then ................"

"Yeah, true. Though in case this one fails--"

"We got lots’a back up plan."

They laughed at remembering that person. The person who died, came back and then died again. Their laughter however was interrupted a sound. They stopped their laughing after hearing the sound, as that sound was a signal that it was done, their experiment finally had bore fruit. The capsule slowly opened revealing a person who appears to be sleeping in the capsule.

The trio eagerly waited. And waited......and waited, yet nothing happened. They started to lose patience, as fifteen minutes has already passed. 

"Let's toss it to the trash, it's clearly a ---"

"Ugh...." The person started to stir. 

"Hah! You were saying?"

"Guh...."

The person inside the capsule opened --- eyes and saw three people who -- were very familiar with. 

"Ara, it's you guys.." The person said as -- got out of the capsule.

"Welcome back."

"Ah yes yes. Excuse me please."

The person walked right past them and looked at the mirror--

"Hgnh, why do I--"

"That, we can explain."

"Well you know, you are the ............. ....... and ......... is the .............. ........ so we decided to ......  a ..... based on ........... himself. I mean, wouldn't it be sooooo  ** _despair inducing_**  if the .............. ....... has the .... of ..............."

The person broke into laughter. How _ingenious_! To think that they would get an idea like that! 

"I am most certainly impressed! You guys are seriously cunning! Perhaps better than ..... himself!"

A wicked light appeared on the person's eyes. "now then, let's spread more despair....upupupupupu." 

**Author's Note:**

> Those words that I hid in dots and lines, might give away some of the story's key points, that is why I chose to hide them as the story might get disinteresting.


End file.
